Tsuki no Yume
by Vagabunda sin remedio
Summary: Fics basados en la Tabla Simbólica de 30vicios: Kurogane x Tomoyo. CAP 19: "Dèjá vu"
1. Cobre: El precio del silencio

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicle" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers profundos del tomo 23 de "Tsubasa Chronicle" manga; el que avisa no es C!Syaoran .

¡Disfruten del fic!.

"**TSUKI NO YUME".**

**Símbolo #22- Cobre: "El precio del silencio".**

-Así que mí madre te pidió que no enterrases la espada de mí padre…

-La mandé reparar. Mientras tú permanecías inconciente, pedí a los sirvientes de mi hermana que recogiesen todos los fragmentos para reconstruirla completamente- respondió Tomoyo, sentándose nuevamente después del juramento.

-¿Por qué ella no me dijo nada de esto…?- preguntó el ninja, mirando hacia la noche que se colaba por la ventana abierta. Apretó la empuñadura de Ginryuu con su mano mecánica, apenas y sintiendo el ligero cosquilleo de las escamas y el bigote del dragón-. ¿Por qué me lo ocultó…?... acaso…

-Yo se lo pedí.

Kurogane volteó apenas el rostro, pero el brillo de la luna le mostró la duda en esos ojos bermellones.

-Eras muy joven como para enterarte de todo… Además… _eso_ hubiese cambiado muchas cosas…

-¡Cómo pudiste…!.

-Tú madre pensaba lo mismo que yo. El único, aparte de nosotras, que sabía sobre esto era tú padre…

-Por eso…

-Te pidió que te encargaras de tú casa en Suwa.

Ambos no podían dejar de mirarse. Kurogane sabía que Tomoyo seguía ocultándole algo, y ella se moría por decirle toda la verdad- _su_ verdad-, pero eso implicaría cambiar el viaje que él _debía_ emprender hacía la batalla final en el País de Clow.

-Sé que para ella no tiene que haber sido muy fácil guardar un secreto como aquel- agregó la muchacha, juntando sus manos finas y pequeñas sobre su yukata ceremonial-. No sabes el peso que significa saber tanto y tener que callar…

-Y tú no sabes lo que duele _saber_ que todos te están usando como si no valieses _más_ que un gramo de cobre- contestó el ninja, taladrándole con la mirada y las palabras. Estaba dolido, con _ambas_, y necesitaba hacérselo saber a la princesa, a _su_ señora, y que le pesase en la conciencia aunque fuese un poco-. Ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que eso significa… Ese Clow, la bruja, el tal Fei Wang; tú¡todos se dedican a jugar con nosotros como si fuésemos sólo piezas!.

-¿Recuerdas que te pregunté, hace tantos años ya, si _de_ _verdad_ deseabas convertirte en mí guardián?.

-Eso qué tiene que ver…

-Porque ese juramento nos ataba a ambos para no tener secretos…

-Lo sé; _nunca_ te he mentido.

Tomoyo sonrió tristemente.

-Por eso, ahora que ya saben la verdad; quise contarte _esto_ también…- se puso de pie delicadamente y comenzó a salir de la habitación con paso lento, sintiendo la mirada atenta de Kurogane fija en sus movimientos. Cuando alcanzó el shoji de entrada; jugueteó un poco con los flecos que colgaban de la luna que servía como pomo-. Tú tampoco entenderías _cuánto_ sufrí por esconderte algo así…- se giró lo suficiente para que su rostro pálido fuese captado por última vez-. Tú _no_ _sabes_ _cuánto_ vales para mí… y porqué realmente _acepté_ que te marchases…

Salió tan disimuladamente como cuando le vigilaba, lo más oculta posible, antes de que su ninja le hiciese pasar, mientras Kurogane golpeaba con su puño derecho el tatami de la habitación; maldiciendo su doble juego de palabras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA HIPER DESAPARECIDA ñ.ñU:**

**Debería estar durmiendo para bajar la fiebre y la gripe… pero no, estoy escribiendo flickets como posesa… MUY mala influencia el cap 182… cada vez que VUELVO a leerlo, me brillan los ojitos y escribo acerca de estos dos… Nya!!, se aman, se aman, se aman!! (nomeodienlasfansdeKuroxFye,notengonadaensucontrapero,KuroquiereaSUprincesita,kyaaa!!). También debería estar escribiendo el cap 4 de "El significado…" (del cual ya llevo la mitad) y espero subir pronto, pronto ñ.ñ**

**El título de esta tabla-fic- que pertenece a la comunidad de Livejournal llamada "30vicios", categoría de "tabla simbólica", por lo que cada fic tendrá relación con una palabra en específico-; significa "Los sueños de la Luna", me pareció lindo para una parejita unida por ese símbolo . Por si quieren saber más, busquen "yuukohitsuzen" o "30vicios" en su Server preferido ñ.ñ**

**Ya saben, reviews… y esperemos el tercer OVA de Tsubasa y la batalla en el País de Clow! (querevivanaClow,querevivanaClow!!).**

**YUUKO ICHIHARA REED (YUUKO "FYE" ICHIHARA).**


	2. Susurro: Lamento

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicle" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers profundos del tomo 22 de "Tsubasa Chronicle", lo usé como canon y prueba de que esto PUDO pasar; el que avisa no es C!Syaoran.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

"**TSUKI NO YUME".**

**Símbolo #8- Susurro: "Lamento".**

Una risa suave se mezcló con el aire aromado de sakuras, rebotando contra los troncos anchos y nudosos, llegando hasta sus oídos.

El susurro producido por las sedas de un kimono llenó sus sentidos, junto con unos pasos rápidos y una sombra que intentaba pasar desapercibida por entre los árboles, resquebrajando hojas en su camino.

Se estaba escondiendo de él- o creyendo que lo hacía, porque estaba segura de que la encontraría, aunque subiese hasta la luna-, queriendo jugarle una broma y borrarle- al menos por unos segundos- el mal humor constante a Kurogane.

-¡Sal ya, Tomoyo, de todas formas sé dónde estás!- gritó el joven, volteando la cabeza de un lado a otro para que le escuchase-. De nada sirve que te escondas, además; no tengo tiempo para tus niñerías…

-Lo siento…- dijo un susurro a sus espaldas.

Ya sabía de antes que ella había intentado refugiarse entre unos ciruelos que se juntaban en copas altas, enredando su yukata con una rama baja, por lo que le miró por el rabillo del ojo, por sobre su hombro.

-Pensé que podría asustarte ésta vez- volvió a hablar la princesa, tirando con fuerza de sus ropas, sin conseguir que zafase la tela atrapada.

Kurogane resopló y avanzó hasta la chica con pasos rápidos y pesados.

-¿Ves qué logras con tus jueguitos infantiles?- le recriminó, agachándose y sacando un cuchillo corto del cinto, cortando la tela-. ¿Contenta?. ¡Ahora déjame entrenar en paz!.

La niña apretó los labios, con los ojos un poco nublados, acomodándose la ropa que se le había dañado con sus juegos; se separó del chico.

-Gracias- le dijo con la voz un poco quebrada, y se giró, tomando un camino más llano en dirección del castillo.

Desde la dirección por donde se había ido la princesa, le llegó el susurro de un llanto quedo, perdido entre el resonar de las copas de los árboles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA… FLOTANTE:**

**Ah… siglos que no pasaba por aquí, y vengo con novedades. Por ejemplo, la actualización de este fic, un one-shot de los Kuro-papis y las buenas nuevas de que estoy a punto de terminar (espero de aquí a una semana, es que estoy trabajando U.u) el 4 cap de "El significado…". Y como siempre, espero ver sus reviews para saber qué les pareció.**

**Gracias a quienes ya me dejaron reviews: Rina-imbers y Arlet (como siempre, me encantan tus reviews).**

**Nos vemos pronto y dense una vuelta por mi nuevo sitio de Live Journal con el nombre de yuuko-hitsuzen **

**YUUKO ICHIHARA REED**


	3. Suerte: Fortuna

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicle" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

"**TSUKI NO YUME".**

**Símbolo #27- Suerte: "Fortuna".**

Este mundo era el más avanzado hasta ahora, pero lo más extraño de todo eso no era el que aprendiese a manejar un vehículo volador- era bastante parecido a un caballo; reflexionó, mientras abría la botella de sake que había sacado de la fiesta montada dentro de la casa-, sino que era el _tercer mundo_ en donde veía a la Tomoyo de ese lugar.

Hasta donde su memoria- _muy dotada_- le decía; era el _único_ que había visto repetidas veces a alguien de su dimensión- el cazador de Outo no contaba, y mucho menos todos los participantes de la competición, ya que a excepción del primero; al resto los habían conocido durante el viaje-, pero, a diferencia de las veces pasadas- la Tomoyo de Hanshin a quien persiguió y la del País de las Aves, con quién nunca habló-; ésta se parecía _demasiado_ a la de Nihón.

Era caprichosa, maleducada, infantil, tremendamente activa- sin contar que también tenía un cargo destacado en este país- y con las ideas suficientes como para que _jamás_ sospechasen de sus planes para ayudarles a ganar la pluma de trofeo; a excepción de él… Claro, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?... tal como ella misma les había explicado; _todo _ese ardid lo planeó con la ayuda de la Princesa Tomoyo… Por eso siempre tuvo el _presentimiento_ de que algo no calzaba ni en la competencia; ni en las actitudes de esa niña.

-Por favor, no seas imprudente y trátate esa herida rápido- le dijo la chica sentada a su lado.

Le había tomado la mano herida mientras él había estado sumido en sus propios pensamientos, y aunque las palabras, el tamaño de sus manos y hasta la forma de tocarlo era _parecida_ a la de la princesa; _sabía_ que no era ella. Pero estaba feliz- interiormente- de saber que la original estaba bien.

-La misma alma ¿no?- se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, volviendo a beber, a la vez que se soltaba del contacto. _No_ era ella; y eso provocaba que el sake tuviese un sabor _más_ amargo.

-¿Eh?.

No le contestó ya que dirigió su atención al cielo estrellado de Piffle, intentando desviar la conversación- exterior- hacia otro tema, aunque no tuviese muchas ganas del hablar.

-Eres tal y como la princesa dijo en mí sueño…- repitió, apartándose un mechón de cabello que le tapaba el rostro-. Necio y obcecado… Aún así; estaba contenta, porque seguías a salvo- agregó Tomoyo, poniéndose de pie con la misma gracilidad que la caracterizaba-. También dijo que esperaba que la disculpases por todo… y que no olvidases que _siempre_ estaba a tú lado…

La miró fijamente mientras la joven se alejaba en dirección a la fiesta y dejaba de beber; sin duda, la versión de ese mundo había soñado con la princesa, ya que esas mismas palabras las había escuchado de sus propios labios en Shirasaki.

Y aunque era doloroso ver en otros lugares a una de las personas que más recordaba de su mundo- pero sabiendo que _no_ serían totalmente _como_ ella; debía reconocer que se sentía afortunado de verlas; y que la verdadera también le recordase… como él lo hacía…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Mis duchas son siempre productivas; la idea se me ocurrió mientras me lavaba el pelo xD.**

**Es bueno, estar limpia y tener inspiración… xD**

**Comments o reviews… y Gommene por no actualizar mis fics más largos U.u**

**Yuuko **


	4. Impulso: Certeza

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicle", "Horitsuba" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

"**TSUKI NO YUME".**

**Símbolo #07- Impulso: "Certeza".**

Se vistió sólo con un pantalón de buzo gris abandonado descuidadamente en el sillón de la pieza, y se sentó en el mismo, mirando a quien seguía dormida en la cama.

Su largo cabello oscuro le cubría la mitad de la espalda que la sábana de seda negra se negaba a tapar, enmarcando su rostro pálido y profundamente dormido.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían así?... Era difícil calcularlo ya que había dos posibilidades: O tomarlo todo desde el comienzo- desde que ella terminó con su novio y fue a parar a su casa sólo Dios sabe por qué- o desde que al fin ella se había graduado y podían reconocer- públicamente- que estaban juntos. Aunque existía un gran abismo entre ambos sucesos, para él daba igual; lo que importaba es que la tenía para sí y _no_ habría poder humano que la apartase de su lado.

Un bostezo somnoliento lo sacó de sus tribulaciones, captando aún más su atención.

-No me gusta dormir sola…- murmuró Tomoyo, cubriéndose a duras penas con las mantas revueltas de la cama.

Kurogane semisonrió alzando una ceja; ¡se veía preciosa así!.

-¿Eso es una proposición?- preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

-Es una afirmación- sonrió la chica radiante, estirando su brazo derecho en dirección al hombre.

El profesor se acercó a la cama, rodeándola, sin dejar de mirar a su acompañante en ningún momento.

-Y a mí no me gusta dormir sin ti- respondió al fin, levantando las sábanas y metiéndose entre ellas.

Tomoyo de inmediato si acurrucó contra él, recostándose sobre el pecho fornido. Con sus brazos, Kurogane también la rodeó, apretándola más contra sí, a la vez que le acariciaba el hombro y se dejaba llevar otra vez por el sueño acumulado de tantas noches en vela…

Y absolutamente seguro de que amarla así era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida; aunque antes hubiesen sido alumna y profesor y Yuuko siempre se lo recordase para fastidiarlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTAS PERVER DE LA AUTORA:**

**No sé si es porque no he dormido bien en días, o es la- maravillosa- influencia de Suga Shikao lo que provocó esto, pero no pude evitarlo y ¡yo quiero a mi propio Kurogane!! U.u.**

**Como canon tomo el primer manga de Horitsuba y la referencia a la Tomoyo que ahí sale. El resto, invención mía… Es el afán de verlos juntos ñ.ñ… y Yuuko fastidiando: ¡canon!! xD**

**Comments, y gracias como siempre a Kanon de LJ :D**

**YUUKO ICHIHARA REED**


	5. Ventana: Oportunidad

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicle" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

"**TSUKI NO YUME".**

**Símbolo #03- Ventana: "Oportunidad".**

La Mokona a su lado giró por decimocuarta vez, lloriqueando en sueños. Cerca de su espalda, el mocoso dormía rígido como una tabla, aferrado a la mano de Sakura, mientras ella se movía inquieta. En la cama de enfrente, el mago tan sólo apretaba la almohada como si quisiese ahogarse con ella. Pero él seguía sin pegar un ojo. Ya no soñaba con su princesa, y lo último que había sabido de ella era lo que su otro yo le había comentado…

-Espero que, de verdad; estés bien, Tomoyo- dijo, e intentó entrar en un sueño para buscarla otra vez.


	6. Dependencia: Lealtad

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicle" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

"**TSUKI NO YUME".**

**Símbolo #04- Dependencia: "Lealtad".**

_Tú y yo somos iguales. Tú vives (y morirías) por tú venganza; y yo, me atengo a ella (y al destino, y mis sueños, a las premoniciones), y descubro que no soy libre, a pesar de mi posición._

_Tú tampoco lo eres (te niegas, obstinado, a pesar de que busco los argumentos más mordaces para convencerte) y te aferras al pasado, y sé que, aunque me deberás obediencia absoluta; nada te hará olvidar (eso sería tú descanso y el mío)._

La princesa dejó de pensar, mas no apartó su mirada.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?.

-Sí.

-Entonces; que empiece tú juramento.


	7. Secreto: Ignorar

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicle" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

"**TSUKI NO YUME".**

**Símbolo #06- Secreto: "Ignorar".**

Kendappa se paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala principal del palacio con los brazos cruzados, provocando más de algún resoplido- disimulado- de Kurogane, quien le observaba desde el centro de la habitación. Lo habían mandado a sacar- casi a la fuerza- de la habitación de Tsukuyomi a petición de Amaterasu, pero no le habían informado el por qué.

-Quiero que te alejes de mi hermana- dijo de repente la mujer, volviéndose para mirar a la otra persona que estaba con ella.

-¿Qué?.

-Quiero que te alejes de Tomoyo- repitió, y sus ojos azulados brillaron amenazantes-. Desde que ella soñó con la muerte de tú madre, sus visiones se han vuelto más fuertes y cada vez más seguidas.

-Yo no puedo protegerla de lo que sueña- respondió con voz fría el ninja, y sus ojos rojos llamearon con una furia silenciosa.

-Lo sé, por eso quiero que te vayas. Quizás… si estás lejos de ella, sus sueños premonitorios disminuyan…- susurró, y su vista se desvió al suelo, en diagonal-. Tsukuyomi podrá ser la Miko más poderosa del país, pero _sigue_ siendo una niña…

Kurogane cerró los ojos con lentitud, comprendiendo qué quería decir Kendappa.

-Pero no puedo irme- dijo, apretando con fuerza el mango de su espada, repasando con el pulgar las escamas de la cabeza del dragón-. Le juré lealtad y servicio; no puedo retractarme de eso.

-Además, eso no ayudaría en nada a que mis visiones menguasen, Mikado- dijo una voz, sonando desde el dintel de la puerta principal.

Apoyada en el brazo de Souma, la figura tambaleante de la joven princesa avanzó hasta detenerse a la altura del hombre, pero a dos metros de su costado. Observándola bien, seguía igual de pálida y enferma, pero al menos ya caminaba casi por sí misma.

Con un gesto, agradeció a Souma el haberle ayudado y le pidió que los dejase solos.

-No serviría de nada mandarle al exilió- habló de nuevo la chica, mirando tan sólo a su hermana mayor-, además, _aún_ no ha llegado la hora de que parta a su destino. Eso es algo que deberá ocurrir cuando _sea_ necesario.

-Tomoyo… sólo estoy protegiéndote- reprochó Amaterasu, dándole una mirada significativa.

-Hermana, todavía _no_ es el momento- murmuró la menor. Sus ojos se nublaron, dándole un aspecto de trance-. Si el sueño no termina…- dijo, con la voz seca, sin salir del estado en el que estaba cayendo momentáneamente-… todavía _no_ ha llegado la hora.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- acometió Kurogane, crispando las manos-. Ustedes me están ocultando algo…

-No se puede ir, Kendappa, y es mi última palabra- agregó Tomoyo, haciendo caso omiso al acceso de enojo que comenzaba a tener el otro-. No hasta que sea necesario…

Se giró rápido- a pesar de su condición- y pasó por al lado del ninja sin detenerse a verle, y fingiendo que no escuchaba sus reclamos sobre el que le escondía algo; salió de la habitación tranquilamente, pero con las imágenes de sus últimos sueños más vivas que nunca en su memoria.

-_Si el sueño no termina_…

Dentro de la habitación principal de Shirasaki, la Mikado apretó los labios con fuerza, intentando controlase.

-¡La próxima vez protégela bien!- le dijo a Kurogane, y también salió del recinto, murmurando acerca de la tozudez de su hermana.

El hombre siguió vociferando con voz alta, repitiéndose que averiguaría como fuese el secreto que le escondían esas dos.


	8. Incertidumbre: Souma

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicle" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

"**TSUKI NO YUME".**

**Símbolo #12- Incertidumbre: "Souma".**

A pesar de que ya había insultado a todos los médicos del palacio, amenazando sus vidas; nadie le permitía entrar a verla. Le enfermaba y enfurecía el desfile de galenos que entraban y salían de la habitación de Tomoyo, cargando frascos con líquidos y ungüentos, ignorándole cada vez que preguntaba por el estado de la chica.

-Tendremos que ver cómo evoluciona- dijo uno de ellos; y con esa respuesta, siguió esperando tres horas más, hasta que la figura de Souma terció por el pasillo, deteniéndose frente a él.

-Te pareces a la princesa…

-¿Eh?- no estaba de humor como para pensar y soportar los juegos mentales de su compañera.

-Ella también esperó así, sentada fuera de tú cuarto cuando volvimos de Suwa, atenta a cada palabra que lograba oír de los doctores- le respondió, sentándose a su lado, cómodamente-. Nunca la había visto tan angustiada como aquella vez…

-Yo no estoy angustiado, sólo quiero saber si va a estar bien- acotó con rapidez el hombre, fulminando con su mirada a la ninja.

-¿De verdad quieres saber cómo está?.

Kurogane asintió en silencio, intentando no parecer demasiado interesado en el asunto.

-Entonces- una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en los labios de Souma, guiñendo su ojo derecho-, trepa al techo del castillo y baja por una enredadera que da justo al lado del balcón de la princesa. Tienes las condiciones para hacerlo.

Atónito, pestañeó ausente durante unos segundos, y cuando al fin logró recobrarse, descubrió que la mujer ya estaba perdiéndose en una esquina del pasillo.

Sonrió de medio lado, parándose rápido y alejándose en la dirección opuesta a la que había tomado la ninja; decidido a acabar con su incertidumbre.


	9. Culpa: Remordimiento de conciencia

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicle" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

"**TSUKI NO YUME".**

**Símbolo #23- Culpa: "Remordimiento de conciencia".**

No le gustaba el sentimiento que le oprimiría el pecho- y que segundos antes, _quiso_ atribuir a la armadura que usaba-, y sobre todo; no le gustaba dejarse dominar por sus emociones. Le era impropio; algo que sólo debía reservar- en aumento- para el maldito asesino de su madre.

Pero ver a la princesa Tomoyo recostada entre los innumerables cojines de seda fina, arropada con varias mantas- que, al parecer, no le provocaban calor, porque seguía poniéndose más pálida a cada instante-; no le ayudaba en nada a sentirse mejor.

Y es que era _su_ culpa: su arrogancia le había jugado la peor pasada, y creyéndose vencedor; bajó la guardia en último momento, riéndose con superioridad, hasta que un quejido leve le sacó de su éxtasis, obligándolo a voltear.

A sus espaldas, la chica caía desmayada, con un dardo enterrado en el hombro derecho, y detrás de ella; un tipo delgado, vestido de negro, saltando de tejado en tejado del palacio, se perdía en esa noche sin luna.

Era su culpa; su error… y lo enmendaría a como diese lugar… porque otra mujer no moriría _sin_ vengarse.


	10. Bufanda: Lluvia

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicle" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

"**TSUKI NO YUME".**

**Símbolo #14- Bufanda: "Lluvia".**

Estaba de nuevo _ahí_, empapado por una lluvia torrencial, pero sin nada que le cubriese más que una delgada armadura. Apretó con fuerza la bufanda blanca y fina en el puño de su mano derecha y suspiró, queriendo creer que el líquido que mojaba sus mejillas era _sólo_ la lluvia.

No rezó (no quiso _recordar_ cómo le habían enseñado a hacerlo), pero aspiró el aroma que aún impregnaba la prenda en su mano y se giró; pensando en que, cuando al fin se vengara; dejaría la muerte de sus padres atrás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Abismo: Sueños

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicle" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

"**TSUKI NO YUME".**

**Símbolo #20- Abismo: "Sueños".**

Los sueños premonitorios eran como abismos insondables que confundían la mente, transportando el cuerpo a un lugar donde sabía que nada la protegería (excepto su _propio_ deseo).

Antes de morir su padre (en batalla) y su madre (de tristeza); ambos le acariciaban la cabeza- los sentía a través del sueño, y sonreía, a pesar de las pesadillas- y se quedaban hasta que despertase.

Ya no los tenía, y se perdía entre tanta oscuridad; hasta que el resonar de unas botas hundiendo el tatami de su habitación le avisaba que Kurogane había llegado- _silencioso_- a quedarse con ella sin saber porqué.


	12. Espiral: Camino a la perdición

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicle" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers profundos del tomo 22 de "Tsubasa Chronicle"; el que avisa no es C!Syaoran ^^.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

"**TSUKI NO YUME".**

**Símbolo #28- Espiral: "Camino a la perdición".**

Sueños que le perseguían… gritos de angustia que suplicaban por su presencia; por su ayuda.

Desastre, caos… miedo; gente corriendo… gente muriendo.

Un símbolo, escarlata como la sangre; un murciélago… un deseo obsesivo. Muertes para cumplir lo anhelado… aberraciones para alcanzar un macabro objetivo.

El llanto de un niño… la promesa hecha a un padre… la desesperanza en medio de la soledad.

Locura… sed de venganza… y más locura.

Despertó agitada, con el pelo enmarañado y las tapas a un costado de su cama, totalmente desecha.

-Tengo que salvarlo…

Como pudo, salió corriendo a buscar a su hermana, Amaterasu. Debían llegar pronto a Suwa; antes de que el niño en sus sueños cayese en un espiral sin retorno.


	13. Eternidad: Conexión

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicles", "Card Captor Sakura" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

**Símbolo #30- Eternidad: "Conexión".**

Hacía mucho frío en el lugar, claro, ella no llevaba abrigo y sólo vestía una solera de verano y unas botas. ¿Cómo no iba a sentir el viento gélido de ese día particularmente nublado en Japón?. Pero en parte, se sentía bien saber que alguna parte del mundo estaba conectada con su corazón. Era como si los nubarrones grises la entendieran completamente.

Se sacó la cartera color café y la dejó en el suelo. En uno de los bolsillos medio abierto, temblaba una carta para su madre. Una donde le escribía por fin lo que nunca se había atrevido a decirle por cobardía. Ahora sí tenía el valor, y sobre todo, se sentía asombrosamente audaz al esta de pie ahí, apenas aferrada a una de las barandas de la torre de Tokyo.

-Espero que algún día Sakura me perdone- logró decir, pero unas pequeñas gotas cayeron desde el cielo, silenciando su voz.

Se descalzó las botas vaqueras y las colocó junto a la cartera. Se quitó el pelo que le bailaba delante de los ojos y como pudo- maldiciendo su ineptitud para las artes físicas- trepó por la baranda y pasó al otro lado, afirmándose de sus manos.

Abajo, una ajetreada ciudad de Tokyo la mareaba con las luces de sus autos y letreros luminosos. Eran ráfagas de colores que quemaban la retina cansada de llorar. Los ojos irritados y secos de tantas lágrimas derramadas, se escocían ante la visión de esas luces que intentaban transmitir vitalidad y alegría.

Rió, porque lo último que sus ojos amatistas verían, serían los signos de una ciudad alegre, vivaz a la cual no le importaría perder una habitante.

Cansada de que su peso recayese en sus piernas, soltó una de la plataforma y la dejo colgando. Después hizo lo mismo con la otra, quedando agarrada de las manos. Desde su posición, la altura ahora sí era intimidante. Sintió que los bríos que la habían impulsado a suicidarse se escapaban, como la fuerza de sus manos.

-Bien, ya tomaste una decisión, y serás más feliz con ella que siguiendo viva- se auto convenció, con la garganta seca.

Soltó despacio una de sus manos, mientras la otra se resentía en un quejido. Se había quebrado la muñeca, pero a pesar de eso, aguantó el peso.

Con más lentitud ahora, y siendo conciente de que esos eran sus últimos momentos con vida, liberó a su otra mano de la tortura de soportar todo su peso y se dejó caer al vacío que implicaba la Torre de Tokyo.

Cerró sus ojos y por su mente no pasaron las imágenes de su vida, como todo el mundo decía al estar cerca de la muerte, sino que su pecho se llenó de un sentimiento de cálida libertad, de saber que por una vez en su vida era libre, conciente y generadora de su propia decisión; aunque implicase morir.

Creyó que la caída sería larga, y se alegró que su cuerpo no sintiese dolor alguno- no sintiese nada en realidad- mientras descendía. Todo a su alrededor era aire y una sensación cálida en un brazo; el herido. La caía estaba resultando menos traumática de lo que esperaba.

Curiosa, abrió sus amatistas, para en un gesto de masoquismo puro, mirar lo que segundo a segundo se escapaba de su vida, pero se percató de que no había descendido más de… ¿medio metro como mucho?.

-¡Vamos!- escuchó que gritaba una voz, y al fin entendió qué era el calor que rodeaba su brazo dañado.

Alguien, desde no sabia donde, estaba sosteniendola del brazo, y alzándola como podía.

Quería gritarle que la dejara caer, pero el calor que emanaban esas manos sosteniéndole le traspasaba la piel de forma agradable.

Logró sentir que su salvador- o salvadora- la elevaba con fuerza, hasta que su costado derecho- que se golpeó al subir- estaba empezando a rozar la baranda de la Torre.

-Queda… poco…- gimió la persona, cuando al fin casi todo el cuerpo de Tomoyo estaba de nuevo en tierra firme.

Asombrada por los acontecimientos, sus ojos flaquearon y su mente se sumió en una nubosidad tenebrosa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El café de hospital era siempre desagradable, pero ayudaba a reconfortar el cuerpo al menos, pensaba Kurogane, tratando de que su cuerpo lograse acomodarse lo mejor posible en esas pequeñas y estrechas sillas blancas de sala de espera.

Miró por onceaba vez el reloj de su celular, exasperado. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía llevarles a los doctores examinar un cuerpo?.

-Los familiares de la Señorita Daidouji, por favor, pasar a la habitación 3- dijo el altoparlante del hospital.

Se levantó, sabiendo que ese llamado era para él por el simple hecho de que, cuando había rescatado a esa niña que había querido lanzarse al vacío, había encontrado una cartera con sus documentos.

Tocó la puerta por cortesía, pero no esperó mucho para pasar.

-¿Es usted su familiar?- preguntó un doctor con anteojos.

-Yo la encontré en la Torre- se limitó a responder con frialdad.

-Bien, entonces a usted tendré que darle el parte médico- siguió el galeno, a quien ni siquiera le importó la anterior respuesta-. La muchacha tiene hipotermia y una luxación en la mano derecha, además de un traumatismo en el costado. Por lo demás; ella se encuentra estable. Sus signos vitales están llegando a niveles promedio y esperamos a que despierte de un momento a otro.

-¿Por qué cuando la traje estaba inconciente?.

-Sufrió un shock por pastillas. Ingirió unos cuantos antidepresivos antes de lanzarse.

Kurogane asintió, condescendiente.

-Bueno, puedo quedarse esta noche si quiere, para cuidarla, pero las enfermeras la atenderán. Ahora, si me disculpa.

El doctor y las enfermeras salieron y le dejaron solo en la habitación tan blanca que hasta daba miedo. Se dedicó a mirar superficialmente todas las cosas de la pieza- los aparatos médicos, el televisor, un sillón cómodo para visitas- no atreviéndose a mirar a la persona que había salvado.

Obvio, no era normal encontrarse con personas lanzándose de las torres. Y menos lo era encontrar a una joven en una noche turbia en la Torre de Tokyo. Era más normal en el caso de él, un tipo solitario y taciturno, que tenía por costumbre salir a caminar solo.

¿Qué podría haber llevado a una chiquilla- no tendría más de dieciocho años- a lanzarse desde allí?. El único indicio que tenía era una carta donde hablaba de palabras crueles, libertad y mucha soledad. Era algo triste, viniendo de alguien tan joven.

Como la curiosidad puede siempre más con el gato, se atrevió a mirar a quien había ayudado, descubriendo que en realidad la jovencita era bastante hermosa, y extrañamente pálida. Tenía los cabellos largos y ondeados, que daban una imagen de paz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sintió unos pitidos cerca de ella, y una luz cegadora que le traspasaba los párpados. Algo en su brazo izquierdo le punzaba y podía sentir unas cosas en su pecho y cerebro; su nariz estaba obstruida por unos tubos para respirar.

-¿Qué…?.

-Tranquila- dijo una voz masculina, muy ronca-, estás en un hospital. Te intentaste…

-Suicidar- dijo, mientras habría sus ojos.

De golpe, la imagen de un hombre mayor que ella, y muy atractivo fue lo primero que vio.

Kurogane se sorprendió que dos amatistas brillantes y hermosas le devolviesen la mirada.

Fue instantáneo, un clic en el pecho de ambos. La sequedad de sus gargantas, el latir furioso de sus corazones, la certeza única de que en otra vida se habían conocido casi los impulsó a estar juntos.

La única idea de que la persona que le devolvía la mirada era el ser más maravilloso del mundo.

Era amor a primera vista.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Habían pasado ya diez años del extraño incidente que les hizo conocerse. Ahora eran una familia feliz con tres hijos, viviendo en un valle del Japón, lejos de los recuerdos dolorosos del pasado.

-¿En qué piensas?.

-En el primer instante en que te vi- respondió Tomoyo, dejando de picar una remolacha.

-No fue el mejor momento…

-No estaría viva sin ti.

Kurogane su enrojeció.

-No digas eso… Hice lo que haría cualquier persona…

-¿Salvarme?, ¿amarme?, ¿cuidarme?.

-Tomoyo, basta…- dijo el hombre, sintiendo que su cara ardía cada minuto más-. No necesitas decirme esas cosas… yo…- se calló, y echó una mirada por la ventana alta de la cocina, viendo que sus hijos jugaban en el jardín- … también te quiero.

Se dieron un beso y por poco pasaron a mayores en la cocina, pero debían controlarse por los niños.

Al menos, pensó Kurogane; las heridas el pasado estaban curadas.

Al menos, pensó Tomoyo; el amor podía salvar un alma.


	14. Paranoia: Celos

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicle" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

"**TSUKI NO YUME".**

**Símbolo #26- Paranoia: "Celos".**

Volteó la cabeza varias veces para estar segura de que sus guardaespaldas no la seguían. Tomó un pasillo parcialmente iluminado y torció a la izquierda. Bajó lo más deprisa que pudo los dos tramos de escalera, casi tropezando el llegar hasta una puerta blindada de metal pesado. Digitó la clave correspondiente y sonrió ampliamente cuando el metal se descorrió, levantando un poco de polvo.

-No la esperaba hoy, señorita Daidouji- dijo una voz sombría que combinaba muy bien con la poca iluminación del lugar, a excepción de dos lámparas encorvadas sobre una figura.

Tomoyo sonrió más ampliamente, y a tientas buscó el interruptor de luz.

-Necesitaba verte- respondió la chica, caminando hacia el lugar de su interlocutor.

La luz blanca inundó el lugar, mostrando una suerte de laboratorio bastante desordenado. De unas probetas salían vapores y espumas de tonos suaves, y sobre las paredes, diagrama y dibujos apenas y podían ser entendidos: a excepción del dueño del lugar.

-Quiero terminar esto, pronto…- dijo la figura agazapada encima de una mesa de metal, tapando con su cuerpo lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo.

Con delicadeza, la chica acarició la espalda de la otra persona que estaba en la habitación, llegando hasta su cabello corto y oscuro.

-Estas más huraño de lo normal, ¿pasa algo malo con el proyecto?- dijo Tomoyo, acercándose por el costado para ver mejor.

-No puedo trabajar tranquilo si vienes a molestarme- respondió el otro, girándose por fin.

Kurogane miró a la chica por sobre el marco de sus anteojos, frunciendo el ceño. Dejó caer bruscamente un alicate para tomar un destornillador y apretar con fuerza un tornillo que parecía no querer encajar en su engranaje.

-Sólo quería saber si necesitabas algo…

-Pues estoy bien, y si me haces el favor, no me interrumpas. ¿No fuiste tú quién me ordenó que terminase este brazo mecánico pronto?- rebatió, aún más molesto y ensañado con las pobres piezas metálicas.

-Kurogane… mi amor, ¿qué pasa?. Desde que Sakura-chan y los demás estuvieron aquí; has estado molesto conmigo…- recogió una pinza que, sin querer, salió rodando cuando el hombre la empujó con el brazo para alcanzar otra herramienta-. Sé que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos, pero…

-¿Qué no hemos tenido tiempo de estar juntos?, Tomoyo, ¡nunca estamos juntos!. De hecho, ¡nadie sabe lo nuestro!.

-Entiéndeme, mis guardaespaldas no me dejan en paz, y hasta que sea mayor de edad, no podré presentarte como mi novio…

-Sólo buscas excusas…- refutó el hombre, alejándose hasta el otro extremo de la mesa en busca de unos papeles-. Sé que soy mayor que tú, pero ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntos…

-Perderé Piffle Princess si me caso contigo antes de finales de año… es la cláusula de mis padres…

-Sé que quieres a esta compañía, aquí también nos conocimos, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo más soporte todo esto… me siento… me siento ¡cómo un depravado sexual cuando nos vemos a escondidas!. Además…

Tomoyo lo retuvo cuando volvió con unas carpetas e intentó abrirlas.

-Además ¿qué?.

-… No lo sé, no sé que me pasa; no supe qué te pasó a ti cuando viste a un tipo igual a mí, si sentiste algo por él como lo sientes por mí, si te llamó la atención o algo… ¡No sé!. Ellos ni siquiera me vieron, ni siquiera estoy a tú lado para la presentación de los trabajos; hasta tenemos que fingir que no nos soportamos cuando, por azar, nos vemos en público…- se sentó en la silla móvil que había estado ocupando hasta que la muchacha llegó, revolviéndose el pelo con violencia de lo nervioso e incontrolado que estaba.

Desde hacía un año ya que Sakura y sus compañeros de habían marchado de Piffle sin más noticias de ellos hasta que la Princesa Tomoyo contactó a su homóloga en ese país para pedirle que construyesen un brazo mecánico para Kurogane, y ¡justo a él- el otro yo de ese otro sujeto- se lo había pedido personalmente de propia novia!. Claro, él no pudo negarse en lo absoluto (la forma en que lo convenció fue _bastante_ eficaz, sin contar que le dio por argumentos el hecho de que eran igual físicamente- lo que facilitaría el realizar un modelo del brazo, con las conexiones musculares y demases- además de que debía ser un proyecto secreto, por si había algún otro infiltrado del enemigo en la compañía) a esa petición, aceptando a regañadientes, sin entender completamente por qué. Pero cuando se sentó a trabajar en el brazo, se puso a pensar en la real razón de Tomoyo pudiese tener para querer con tanto ahínco cumplir aquel deseo de esa princesa… y entonces, su mente se percató de algo que- estúpidamente- había pasado por alto… Él era igual, de apariencia, que ese otro hombre (¡hasta Tomoyo se lo recalcó varias veces!), ellos habían compartido cosas juntos (la presidenta de la compañía no pudo evitar comentarle acerca de la conversación final que tuvieron durante la fiesta de despedida); ella ¡parecía tan interesada en intentar recuperar el brazo perdido!...

Oh… entonces su mente siguió trabajando a toda velocidad hasta hallar la respuesta: estaba profunda y odiosamente celoso de él otro…

-Estás confundiendo las cosas- intentó mediar la presidenta, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a Kurogane-. Entiendo que estés molesto porque nadie pueda saber que estamos juntos y que nos queremos, pero te juro que, en cuanto terminemos con este trabajo; se lo diré a todo: no me importa perder la empresa, no me importa si mis padres lo aprueban o no; sólo sé que quiero estar contigo, y no me importará lo que otros digan…

-Seguro- soltó el hombre, con mordacidad.

-¿No me crees cuando te digo que te quiero?.

-Sí te creo, pero no puedo evitar sentir estas cosas…

-No estés celoso…

-¿Tú no lo estarías si yo encontrase a una chica igual a ti?.

Sonriendo dulcemente, la chica apartó los brazos de su amado hasta llevarlos a su cintura, haciendo que la abrazaran. Con sus piernas a cada lado, se sentó sobre las del hombre, y acariciándole el rostro, le obligó a que la mirara.

-Aunque estuviese en una habitación con infinitos hombres igual a ti, aunque ellos tuviesen tú voz, tus gestos; todo, yo te reconocería, porque ninguno de ellos sería capaz de hacerme sentir esta necesidad tan imperante de venir a verte, escapándome de mis guardaespaldas no sé cómo…- la mirada profunda del hombre brillaba tras sus anteojos, y Tomoyo supo que estaba comenzando a entenderla-… porque ninguno de ellos me haría querer estar a su lado para siempre… porque aunque sean la misma alma; ninguno de ellos serían tú.

La muchacha se acomodó en el rechazo de su novio, escondiendo el rostro en la bata blanca que él traía puesta.

-Sabes que no puedo dudar de ti cuando me hablas así, ¿verdad?. Te aprovechas de que te amo demasiado…- le respondió, abrazándola con fuerza contra él, mientras su otra mano empezaba a subirle lentamente la falda larga que llevaba ese día-. Te amo, ¿lo sabes?, y soy el peor idiota cuando me pongo así… es sólo que, a veces, el tener que escondernos tanto me provoca un miedo a perderte…

Aún agazapada, Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, pasando sus brazos por detrás de cuello del hombre.

-No puedes perder a tú futura esposa- le dijo, mostrándole su mano derecha. En ella brillaba un fino anillo de amatista.

-¿Te lo voy alguien puesto?.

-Creo que una de las secretarias se dio cuenta, pero no creo que ate los cabos necesario- le tranquilizó.

Entre risas, le robó un beso rápido a su jefa, el cual fue muy apasionadamente respondido.

-Pero, ¿no tengo que terminar con el brazo pronto?- preguntó Kurogane, después de unos segundos de silencio y caricias.

-Sí, bien, por eso venía. La princesa Tomoyo apareció en otro de mis sueños, y me avisó que mañana llegará el mensajero para llevárselo- dudó, girándose para ver la estructura parcialmente ensamblada-, ¿crees que si te ayudo podamos terminarlo a tiempo?.

-Honestamente, no; nunca había tenido que hacer una prótesis de características humanas, y lo más complicado será la piel, no creo que podamos ponérsela, pero si me colaboras; podremos terminar la musculatura y los nervios, que es lo vital para la movilidad.

-Bien, entonces, ¿manos a trabajar?.

-Claro- pero antes de tomar los instrumentos para proceder; Kurogane le arrebató varios minutos más de besos.


	15. Intriga: Secreto a voces

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicles" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

**Spoiler: **A los capítulos 205 y 206 de Tsubasa, pero muy leve, más que todo, es especulación mía ^^U.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

**Símbolo #02- Intriga: "Secreto a voces".**

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer, niño- dijo Fei Wang, destilando odio cuando Kurogane detuvo su ataque.

-Tú mataste a mi madre… y a mi padre…

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó, y su monóculo se tambaleó un poco cuando, incrédulo, levantó su ceja derecha-. ¿Acaso tu _querida_ princesita no te dijo que _todos_ sabían lo que iba a pasar?.

El desconcierto de Kurogane no se hizo notar, a pesar de que el miedo se lo comía por dentro.

-Eso no es cierto. ¡No te atrevas a insultar la memoria de mis padres, infeliz!.

-Sólo te dijo que el deseo de este niño, y el destino que te correspondería a ti era un secreto a voces para tú entorno. Tú madre, que era una vidente, se lo dijo a la princesa Tomoyo poco después de que ella nació- dentro de su dimensión, sus manos crispándose denotaban la impaciencia que le causaba el ser interrumpido al fin en su deseo-. No me dirás que _aún_ piensas en que tú llegada a Shirasaki fue una simple coincidencia, ¿no?.

El ninja procuró calmar su ímpetu.

-El deseo del descendiente original de Clow causó tú sufrimiento, y tus padres no hicieron nada al respecto más que quedarse quietos…

-¡No vuelvas a hablar de ellos con tu maldita boca sucia, desgraciado!. ¡Tú no sabes nada!.

-Eres tú el que no entiende… que el deseo- miró a Syaoran, quien no se amainó- a veces es más fuerte que la razón.


	16. Acto: Ojos de dragón

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicles" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

**Símbolo #16- Acto: "Ojos de dragón".**

No quería olvidar el odio y el dolor que le escocían en lo más profundo de su pecho; esa sería su bandera de venganza. No quería intentar seguir adelante porque simplemente no creía que la vida de sus padres valiesen tan poco como para ser olvidadas de un día para otro. No pretendía dejar que esa noche muriese en sus recuerdos porque no podía; no sería justo para el alma de quienes amaba y había perdido. Pero sí sabía que de alguna manera, tendría que dejar partir el alma de sus amados padres hacía el otro mundo, y darles la paz que alguna vez existió en su vida familiar.

-_**Es muy valiente esto que estás haciendo**_- sintió que le decía al oído su madre, mientras casi podía sentir la mano de su padre apretándole el hombro izquierdo-. _**Muchas gracias.**_

Se miró las manos y vio que aquel objeto chamuscado por el fuego era, junto con el mango de Ginryuu, el único recuerdo que le habían entregado de las pesquisas realizadas a la aldea calcinada de Suwa. Eso, pequeño y viejo, remendado y con el algodón saliéndose peligrosamente de las costuras; era lo único tangible que le quedaba de sus padres, de esa infancia entre juegos y charcos de agua.

-_**Nunca saldremos de tú corazón.**_

Nunca saldrían de él porque no quería olvidarlos, porque eran su única razón para ser fuerte, y porque ambos merecían ser vengados.

Apretó por última vez su tesoro de la infancia, su compañero fiel en las noches de pesadillas infantiles, su hermano de aventuras imaginarias y su confidente de travesuras, y después lo dejó caer en el hueco donde descansaba el ataud de los restos de su padre. No se atrevió a ver como los sepultureros le echaban tierra a la única parte física que había quedado de Lord de Suwa, no tenía valor. Pero mientras caía lentamente la tierra que sería la tumba de sus seres amados, unos ojos de botones y un cuerpo verde, con forma de dragón de peluche, le miraban partir, viendo como dejaba de ser un niño para aprender a crecer con los golpes de la vida.


	17. Aguja: Culpa

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicles" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

**Símbolo #21- Aguja: "Culpa".**

Es simple sentirse culpable, así lo creía Kurogane.

En el fondo, él tenía la culpa de todo. De haber sido _más_ fuerte, de haber entrenado más y haberse esforzado por reemplazar a su padre, él no tendría que haber muerto en batalla, devorado por ese monstruo. Si tan sólo hubiese sido más fuerte, podría haberle acompañado al campo de batalla, pelear hombro a hombro con él, y quizás salvarle la vida.

De haber sido más fuerte, su madre jamás habría muerto; de haber abierto el shoji del inoriba a tiempo, hubiese alcanzado a cortar la mano del infeliz que la mató. De haber sido más cauteloso, habría entrado a rezar con ella.

En el fondo, él era culpable de sus muertes, por mucho que la princesa Tomoyo le repitiese lo contrario en sus sueños.


	18. Marioneta: Manejar

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicles" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

**Símbolo #10- Marioneta: "Manejar".**

Tsukuyomi era testaruda, tanto o más que ella misma. Claro, para la edad y el tamaño físico que poseía su hermana menor, era sumamente admirable el carácter que tenía, y que a veces era agotador.

-No daré mi brazo a torcer, hermana. Que tú no logres comprender la vastedad de los sueños que tengo, no significa que no dejaré de cumplir con mi deber.

-No te estoy pidiendo eso, Tsukuyomi- terció Amaterasu, cruzando nuevamente la pierna, frustrada-, sólo trato de hacerte entender de que no puedo mover un destacamento completo por un sueño que tuviste.

-¿Acaso no confías en mis premoniciones?, ¿dejarás que un inocente muera de locura?.

-El país está sumido en una guerra contra los monstruos, mis hombres necesitan estar enfocados en su trabajo…

Tsukuyomi casi se enterró las uñas en las palmas de las manos al apretar los puños. ¿Cómo podía ser tan necia su hermana?.

-Bien- respondió calmándose, y dándole la espalda a la Mikado, le dijo-. Si crees que yo dejaré que el mal alcance a ese niño, te equivocas. Aunque tenga que viajar sola, lo salvaré y lo traeré a este castillo- y por último, agregó imperiosa-. Y no te estoy pidiendo permiso.

La pequeña vidente dejó a su hermana con los ojos totalmente abiertos, asombrada.

¿Cómo se atrevía su hermana menor a desafiarla de esa forma?, pero también era su culpa, no dudaba de sus visiones, pero sí le preocupaba su seguridad.

-Souma, prepara a tu tropa, nos vamos a Suwa.

Su ninja sirviente asintió, y salió por una puerta trasera.

Tenía el ligero presentimiento de que esta nueva locura de su hermana no terminaría bien, pero a pesar de ser la Mikado, sabía que no habría fuerza humana- ni sobrehumana- que detuviera a la pequeña Tsukuyomi.

En ese sentido, ella también tenía la culpa por protegerla tanto y dejarse dominar por su joven carácter.


	19. Dèjá vu: Limbo

**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Chronicles" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

**Símbolo #11- Dèjá vu: "Limbo".**

La princesa paseaba tranquilamente por el jardín central de Shirasaki, respirando de vez en cuando, el suave y dulzón aroma de los sakuras y abetos. Eso le ayudaba a calmarse después de una noche entera de pesadillas. Suspiró apartándose un mechón de cabello oscuro que permanecía pegado a su mejilla a causa de la brisa que corría por entre los pasillos del palacio y decidió que lo mejor era sentarse en las raíces del árbol más viejo; para recuperar fuerzas.

Desde uno de los balcones del tercer piso, Kurogane se detuvo al ver una sombra un tanto extraña que estaba apoyada sobre el sakura central, y escondiéndose en uno de los pilares- para que no le viesen en caso de que fuese algún asesino-, le observó mejor. El cabello largo ondeado por el viento, y la forma delicada en la que permanecía reposando le indicó que era la princesa Tomoyo. Aunque tenía que ir a una misión importante- los ataques de otros ninjas eran cada vez más reiterativos y sanguinarios-, un sentimientos extraño le obligó a permanecer de pie, oculto lo máximo posible; mirándole dormitar bajo la sombra que proyectaban las ramas y flores.

De pronto todo ese gran castillo desapareció, y el jardín se hizo más pequeño- pero no menos hermoso-, mostrándole a su madre dormida también bajo un árbol. El celeste de su yukata brillaba con los destellos del sol, hasta que una figura alta dibujó sobre ella una sombra, cubriéndola casi por completo.

Su padre, vestido con ropas más livianas y sin armadura, le miró desde la distancia, haciéndole un gesto de silencio, mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposa. Tratando de no hacer ruido, su _yo_ en versión infantil se acercó hasta ellos, arrodillándose al lado opuesto de sus padres.

_-Tú madre siempre me ha dicho que estos árboles tienen el poder de curar las heridas…- dijo el Señor, acomodándole un mechón de cabello que cubría la frente de su mujer._

Un leve quejido le sacó de sus recuerdos, percatándose de que- sin saber en qué momento y mucho menos cómo llegó- estaba arrodillado al lado de la chica, despejando la frente pálida del flequillo que la cubría.

-Tienes una misión, vete tranquilo- escuchó que Tomoyo susurraba, con los ojos cerrados, y por un segundo su voz le sonó _idéntica_ a la de su madre.

Y comprendió que, mientras la tuviese cerca- _a ambas_- y él se pareciese tanto a su padre- _como siempre_-; viviría en un constante limbo, sin reconocer cuándo serían _sólo_ sus recuerdos y cuándo; la _realidad_.


End file.
